The use of spinal stabilization/fixation devices to align or position specific vertebrae or a region of the spine is well established. Typically such devices utilize a spinal fixation element, comprised of a relatively rigid member such as a plate, board or rod that is used as a coupler between adjacent vertebrae. Such a spinal fixation element can effect a rigid positioning of adjacent vertebrae when attached to the pedicle portion of the vertebrae using pedicle bone anchorage screws. Once the coupled vertebrae are spatially fixed in position, procedures can be performed, healing can proceed or spinal fusion may take place.
Spinal fixation elements may be introduced posteriorly to stabilize the various vertebrae of the spine for example in conjunction with a kyphoplasty procedure wherein a void or cavity is made inside a vertebral body followed by filling with a bone substitute to form an “internal cast.” Some devices for this purpose are designed to be attached directly to the posterior of the spine, but the generally invasive nature of a conventional paraspinal approach used to implant these devices poses drawbacks. One minimally invasive solution to the problem of the paraspinal approach involves making a longitudinal separation between the sacrospinalis group of muscles rather than between the lateral border of the sacrospinalis group and quadratus lumborum. Problems stemming from the prior art solutions include a high degree of invasiveness resulting in muscle disruption and blood loss. Additionally, the prior art solutions are time consuming and are difficult to remove.